LOVELESS
by SKANDROSITA
Summary: Nagi odiava todo sobre ella, pero el teniente Abaray rescatara su alma y el capitan Byakuya le dara un nueva perspectiva a su mundo. solo hay un pequeño problema, aborrece todo sobre ese escuadrón
1. TODO, MENOS ESTO

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de …. son propiedad de …por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

LOVELESS

Se podía escuchar el canto de las aves, pero todavía no amanecía "es terrible ir después de presentar mis pruebas y graduarme, estoy exhausta tengo el cuerpo molido ¿Cómo es posible que tenga que ir hoy?" pensaba Nagi mientras frotaba sus manos por toda su cara tratando de entrar en razón y no quedarse dormida, suspiro y tomo asiento en su cama aun tapada entre las cobijas intentando abrir bien sus ojos color hazel, masajeaba su cabello rojo despeinado al mismo tiempo que empujaba con sus piernas las cobijas. Ya de pie se dispuso a tomar un poco de café, nadie lo tomaba en el sereitei pero era un privilegio que tenia, regalo del mundo de los vivos.

Entro de nuevo a su habitación para elegir que usar, "odio el uniforme shinigami, no mido mas de 1, 56 y esos pantalones son estorbosos" pensaba mientras veía las ropas negras colgadas, decidió buscar ropa apropiada para sus labores y luego de arreglar su desastre fashionista termino vestida así… blusa strapple con motivos de kimono, falda corta, medias largas a centímetros de llegar su falda, guantes negros largos a la altura de los bíceps, cabello suelto ya que adoraba su color, feliz posando frente su espejo se dio cuenta que era estratosféricamente tarde, asi que decidió usar algo de shumpo para ahorrar tiempo y no dar una mala imagen como shinigami irresponsable y al llegar al gotei dejo esta habilidad para entrar caminando tranquilamente, al proseguir con su recorrido sintió una brisa, cuando una chica casi igual de pequeñita que ella la saludo mientras se alejaba

"nagi tenia tiempo de no verteeee" su voz se alejaba

-años sin ver a rukia desde que su egocéntrico hermano la alejo de su gente y yo… bueno al menos estoy viva- intentaba meditar cuando alguien choco con ella y a la mitad de su caída la cargo como bulto tomándola del abdomen

"lo siento se me hizo tarde no pude esquivarte pero te dejare donde los nuevos reclutas" explicaba mientras corría con mirada despavorida, "!rukia, espera se supone que íbamos juntos!" gritaba mientras casi arrastraba a la chica en cuestión, ya en el patio bajo a nagi para que fuera a la reunión, un momento incomodo surgió cuando vieron mutuamente a sus ojos….

"NAGI! ¿Escuche lo de tu fam…" dijo renji con cara de preocupación, pero fue interrumpido

"intento apegarme a ser otra vez yo, deja ese tema de lado" respondió con una cara fría "espero verte pronto abarai san" hizo una muestra de disculpa y siguió su camino. Ellos eran amigos en el sereitei desde pequeños, renji siempre supo que su amiga tenia su salud en desventaja a los demás, pero su familia tenia formas de mejorar su calidad de esta, como era de suponer compartía suerte con rukia, ya que fue adoptada desde niña, solo que nagi odiaba la idea de ser venerada por otros gracias a la nobleza y huyo de casa para estar con las almas desprotegidas donde conoció al par de bobos que adoraba Reni y rukia, fueron sus cimientos de recuerdos y el ejemplo para su forma de ser, al deshonrar a su familia tubo estrictas ordenes de no acudir a la escuela para shinigamis ni aprender nigun tipo de kido para no arriesgar su bienestar.

"maldito renji y su forma de ser tan entrometida" murmuraba mientras se acercaba a un shinigami que daba ordenes los nuevos miembros del gotei

"hola a todos soy el teniente hisagi y para hacer esto mas rápido los llamare por su apellido para decirle en que escuadron estarán "explico el joven shinigami de forma gentil, mientras hacia sus deberes nagi se hizo aun lado sabiendo que si no escuchaba lo mas seguro era que se quedaría en el escuadron numero 2 gracias a sus destrezas demostradas.

"tienes que dar una buena impresión a tus superiores poniendo atención…. y mas si llegaste tarde" dijo una voz con tono demandante que provenía de un lado de la chica –¿Por qué dije eso? Esa shinigami sinvergüenza tiene la desfachatez de alterar el uniforme, de ser impuntual, ¿entonces por que llama mi atencio?- por primera vez se le podía ver a un teniente convivir con los nuevos shinigamis, estaba buscando a su teniente y a su hermana para que dieran su informe semanal

"¿co-c-como sabe que llegue tarde?"- Es el inicio del peor dia de mi vida- pensó resignada mientras daba un salto por el susto y era empujada por una horda de admiradoras. - ¿Qué demonios le ven a ese tipo tan altanero?_ cruzaba sus brazos para tratar de entender -odio todo lo que tenga que ver con las grandes familias dentro del sereitei, espero no estar en el escuadrón de renji ni de k-kuchiki- maldecía desde su interior viendo a lo lejos la presencia de byakuya.

"bien chicos, ustedes estarán en el escuadron de la capitana soi fong" explico hisagi mientras aplaudía orgulloso de sus alumnos "bien… sigamos"

-¿QUEEEEEEE?- hizo una mueca nagi mientras veía alejarse a los reclutas del escuadron dos.

-su rostro es tan sincero que se ve linda enojada….. byakuya entra en razón- sacudia su cabeza de forma elegante encubriendo el hecho de su admiración con la escusa de seguir buscando rukia, camino alejándose de las fans y al pasar cerca de la protagonista dijo "veo que res una persona de poco fiar y si estuvieras en mi escuadrón te obligaría a reportarte antes que los demás para que aprendas disciplina" lanzo una mirada de desdén y siguió su rumbo.

"Demonios, demonios, demonios no puedo ser tan desafortunada de ingresar con el, al menos me doy por bien servida si entro en el escuadron 12 y soy sujeto de experimentos, me drogaran y no sentiré nada" jeje solto una risita de consiliacion,

"todos ustedes son parte ahora del escuadrón cinco" n_n hablaba shugei pero no dijo el apellido de nagi, el sudor humedecía sus manos acto que siempre sucedía cuando entraba en pánico.

"Yakushi….. Nagi Yakushi" volteo su mirada hisagi y vio a la pelirroja con cara de desesperacion.

"soy yo" alzo la mano con desconfianza al saber el resultado

"tu escuadron de ahora en adelante será…. El sexto eres afortunada al estar con el capitan kuchiki y el teniente abarai"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" todos la voltearon a ver y termino avergonzada por su acto sin control "no puedo estar mas honrada de mi puesto".Intento cambiar el escuadrón que le había tocado, pero no hubo respuesta ya que gracias a su verdadero nombre no vieron su desempeño escolar ni sus habilidades fue trasladada directamente a ese escuadrón donde la mayoría de los shinigamis eran de familias nobles, donde el capitán tenia el mismo apellido desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Después del papeleo resignada a estar conviviendo con los dos hombres mas desesperantes a su manera Nagi estaba decidida en seguir el curso de la vida (o muerte ya que son shinigamis jaaja … que mal chiste) entro a los pasillos del escuadrón para ir a la habitación asignada y al caminar podía escuchar los murmuros del por que alguien tan débil podía estar entre ellos, al llegar a su dormitorio, abrió la puerta y como era de imaginar, era tan grande y ostentosa que podía jurar que 10 hombres vivirían cómodamente, entro con rapidez y vio a los demás con ira agarrando las puertas y jalándolas hacia el centro las cerro para no ver a nadie, tomo su espada y la arrojo lejos, dejo caer su peso hacia el suelo de rodillas tapo su rostro conteniendo las lagrimas, no sabia muchas cosas de las que se hablaban y decían sin el mas mínimo respeto.

En la mansión familiar tenia sirvientes que trataban su salud para que mejorase, su piel era muy clara y delicada que al mas mínimo contacto con el sol era dañada, su cuerpo frágil y sin defensas, unos padres amorosos que al verla desprotegida de bebe decidieron adoptarla, educarla y mas que nada quererla, usaron todos los medio para darle calidad de vida a Nagi.

"si solo no hubiera sido tan mala agradecida" sollozaba "no estaría sola" hablo para si misma.

"no estas sola nagi estas en el mejor escuadron con tu amigo" dijo renji estirando la mano para dar apoyo moral a su amiga distanciada, el estaba el lugar y el momento incomodo revisando las instalaciones de los reclutas y no tenia intención de ver el estado de animo de la chica.

Ella no tomo su mano, salto entre sus brazos y lo abrazo buscando algo de tranquilidad, renji entendiendo la situación froto su cababello con intensidad esponjándolo, haciendo que Nagi mostrara una sonrisa "eres muy linda cuando ries, considera hacerlo mas seguido" tratando de no ver a sus ojos por que estaba algo ruborizado "esto que acabo de ver no es buena señal de que tu salud es la mejor, no creo que estés bien aqui" recargo su barbilla en su cabeza, la recordaba igual de bella

"he cometido muchos errores en todo este tiempo y solo quiero redimirme, seguir con el estilo de vida con el que te conocí, ayudar a los demás, pero me tienen lastima me ven como algo intocable", era un milagro que sobreviviera a ese ataque que la mantuvo en coma varios años (que en idioma shinigami son meses)por eso el la quería a salvo.

Las sombras pasaban enfrente de la puerta corredisa hasta que una se detuvo y abrió sin pedir permiso. Y vio la imagen de dos personas abrazadas que parecían entenderse, por un momento a byakuya sus latidos se detuvieron su mente dio vueltas ¿Qué me esta pasando? Pasaba por su cabeza "cof… cof se supone teniente que devia revisar las condiciones del plantel. Pero esta ocupado con un soldado común y uno muy desobediente" dirio la mirada hacia ella "aun no me impreiona takasu, parece que disfruta de su estatus social, espero que lo disfrute mas en el entrenamiento de mañana con el oficial madarame, para medir sus fuerzas ¿esta de acuerdo teniente?"

"!CAPITAN TENGA CONSID…"detuvo de nuevo la oración de su amigo

"cuando deje en ridículo al hombre delque esta hablando el próximo en tragar su orgullo será usted capitán" los ojos de byakuya inmediatamente se clavaron en la joven

"llegue temprano" contesto

"¿perdon, que dijo? Dudo nagi

"no digo las cosas dos veces" dijo byakuya

nagi hizo una mueca "jodase".

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" dijo byakuya con tono desafiante

"no repito lo que digo" molesta camino fuera de su cuarto decidida a dar un paseo.

-¿Qué acaba de ocurri? Fue asombroso, nagi rockea como diria hisagui- con cara de atónito por lo apenas ocurrido siguió renji a su capitán.

"espere capitán, quiero hacerle una pregunta" tomo algo de aire y trato de seguir el paso de byakuya "¿Por qué llamo takasu a nagi? Su monbre completo es yakushi nagi" explicaba, esperando una respuesta.

"nunca se termina de conocer a la persona que se tiene enfrente" siempre con sus metáforas poco claras…


	2. MALOS HABITOS

-Inicie con el pie izquierdo mi estancia aquí, insulte a mi capitán, me gane un castigo, llore encima de mi teniente, lo abrase y… volvi a encontrarme con mi amigo- esas eran las palabras que pasaban por la cabeza de nagi mientras estaba en el vestidor arreglándose antes que las otras shinigamis -Que bueno que le cambie la abitacion a renji, era mas grande que la suya (sin albur) espero no, llamar mas la atención en este lugar y tener un bajo perfil- salió a la las areas de la división de kempachi y seguir las órdenes dictadas busco el lugar de entrenamiento y cuando llego toco en un dojo con fachada descuidada, salió un shinigami con un perfil elegante, casi podía jurar que glamoroso, tenia la piel mas tersa que ella y su mirada era extrañamente coqueta.

"hola….." miro incrédulo a la chica "no deverias venir a un lugar asi, aquí no esta nanao y su junta de shinigamis mujeres, no me quieren ahí por que soy mas lindo que ellas" murmuraba quejándose.

"perdón yumichica sempai ¿te puedo llamar asi? Estoy aquí para entrenar en un duelo amistoso con ikkaku sempai, mi nombre es yakushi nagi mucho gusto"

"jajajajajajajajaja pfff jajajaja ¡ikkaku, ikkaku! Ven a ver esto" mientras lloraba de tanto reir a lo lejos el calvito revoltoso peleaba con siete personas al mismo tiempo, siendo observado por su capitán y su teniente que estaba comiendo dulces, lanzo un movimiento rapido dejando inmóviles a los adversarios, nagi trago saliva al ver que se acercaba a donde estaba.

"no interrunpas el calentamiento yumichica, estoy estirando los musculos ¿Qué demonios quieres? Y.. ¡deja de reírte!" el oficial calvo tenia una vena marcada en la frente.

Cof…. cof paro de reir "¿Qué piensas de nuestra visitante?" Cuestiono viéndola con ternura

"¿tiene el tamaño del capitán hitsugaya y la cara de una muñequita frágil" decía mientras ponía la mano sobre su cabeza para medirla (otra vez sin albur)

"hola conejita ¿quieres jugar con Kenny y con migo?" se acerco una niña rara de cabello rosa.

XD JAJAJAJAJAJA conejita ya en serio ¿Quién te mando a tu sentencia de muerte? decía yumichica abriendo los ojos para escuchar la respuesta

"fui yo" dijo el capitán que estaba en ese momento a lado de la chica , pararon las peleas en el interior del recinto y un silencio incomodo se propago en el lugar, "llegaste a tiempo, aprendes rápido, tal vez no seas un caso perdido" camino delante de ella para que siguiera su camino al interior donde le tenían un lugar espacial.

"¿Qué hace alguien tan importante en un pobre lugar como este?" reia el capitán kempachi desde su asiento "espero que no intentes demostrar superioridad con esa pequeña mujer como retadora" movio la cabeza para que ikaku tomara su lugar dentro del tatami (area de pelea).

Nagi tenia sus manos juntas y salió hacia su pelea maldiciendo a su capitán . yumichica a lo lejos con una sonrisa agrandada estaba atento junto a yachiru, todo estaba listo para la demostración de habilidades. Los capitanes de las dos divisiones estaban en los lados correspondientes, apunto de pelear, ikkaku hizo una señal para parar la situacion. "no puedo ser tan cruel con ella", alzo las manos para aplacar a los espectadores "pero puedo ser gentil al amarrarme una mano a mi espalda. Hizo un baile alocado asegurando ser bendecido con la suerte de los diose de la guerra y luego hizo una pose de cambate,la chica hizo lo mismo, la tensión estaba al máximo….

"¿todavía no empieza? dijo renji entrando con escándalo saludando con emoción a su amiga "suerte"le pronostico

Era momento de la acción….

Se vio un destello proveniente de la cabeza de ikkaku cuando desapareció y poso frente a nagi soltando una patada hacia su abdomen haciéndola volar unos metros para caer violentamente al suelo "en una pelea de verdad no dicen cuando empiezan los golpes, será mejor que no te levantes y cuides tu vida"

"hijo de p$%&ta maldito ikkaku eso fue trampa" grito renji una expresión de preocupación.

"estas intentando seguir en esto? Entiende perdiste" ikkaku veía incrédulo como su contrincante se ponía de pie una vez mas, hizo una seña de amor paz y desapareció ella esta vez para quedar atrás de madarame sujetarlo del pecho y hacerle un suplex, haciendo que se golpeara en la cabeza, se levantaron rápido sin dejar de ver sus movimientos "buena jugada chibi" corrió hacia ella y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, sabia que ese golpe dejaría marca, la fuerza del golpe hizo girar su cuerpo, pero ella aprovecho el impulso para girar y darle el la cara con el reverso de su mano, se voltearon a ver y uno sangraba por la boca y otro por la nariz. "tenia tiempo que no me divertía, no vi venir ese golpe" ikkaku aun con su mano sosteniendo su mandíbula.

Buscaron golpearse ella era tan pequeña que ikkaku se le dificultaba centrar los golpes, solto su otra mano y la jalo del cabello para ser sorprendido por un codazo en el pecho, ella solto una patada que ikkaku detuvo sosteniendo con fuerza su pie estirándolo hacia atrás, ella sonrio y agarro impulso para dar la vuelta y darle con el otro pie de nuevo en la cara, ikkaku entro en desesperación y tomo a la chica por el cuello, "estoy siendo amable, no creas que voy en serio" nagi abrió los ojos y patio al calvito en la entrepierna haciendo que callera de rodillas

"cuando estas en una lucha, todos, dije tooodos van en serio y si es posible a matar" se acerco mas tomo la cabeza entre sus manos y la impulso hacia su rodilla, dejando inconsciente a madarame.

"¿Qué fue eso?... fue asombroso, ya no es la chica enfermiza y delicada" reni alzo sus pulgares en seña de aprobación.

"oye mujer ¿no quieres venir a este escuadrón para darles clase de cómo ser hombres a estos cobardes?"kempachi viendo con asombro a la chica como una posible forma de pelea

"gracias, pero no gracias solo fue una pequeña demostración amistosa, no quiero entrenar a cada minuto del dia como ustedes"

Kempachi volteo la cabeza para mirar al capitán "hasta tus elementos mas deviles tienen sus habilidades, me has sorprendido al traer este espectaculo"

"para alguien tan corriente y común, para ti todo es un espectáculo" le dio la espalda y camino a las afueras del dojo.

Renji cargo a la chica de forma brusca la sacudió y dijo "eres estupenda ¿Cuándo aprendiste a pelear asi? Tienes que enseñarme dos movimientos aunque yo soy mejor"

"no me retes abarai jajaja enserio no cambias, buscas pleito y a quien superar" dijo nagi un poco adolorida, bajo de los brazos de su amigo para alcanzar a su capitán "¿me veo linda?" sonreía con la sangre escurriendo hasta sus dientes luego jalo aire para escupir alado de el "no era para ti estaba ahogándome"

Byaluya solo estiro la mano con un pañuelo que poso en la cara de la chica, para detener la hemorragia, ella se puso roja y tomo el pañuelo tocando la mano del capitán pensando -que gesto tan amable acaba de hacer- después dijo "gr,,gracias capitán" dio la vuelta "mejor hubiera dicho que me veo terrible"

-jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos con tal de impresionarme y no hice nada al ver que salía herida- atormentaban los pensamientos de byakuya dándose cuenta que había juzgado mal a su subordinada.

"las personas aquí tienen varios complejos, son tan raras y pensé que la única con problemas era yo !me agradan! Será fácil acostumbrarme a esto, pero…. ¿me llamo takasu?" meditaba nagi con cara reflexiva.

El apellido takasu era de una de las familias nobles del sereitei justo al medio de la familia de ukitake y byakuya, con un trágico final ya que cayo en la mira de aizen para probar los poderes de sus nuevos experimentos a los que había denominado *espadas*. Los reportes oficiales dicen que en una tarde familiar, tres individuos entraron a la residencia atacando a los presentes, los jefes de familia fueron mutilados, los sirvientes masacrados, la casa devastada, la única persona que fue hallada viva fue una joven mujer que estaba bañada en sangre con múltiples golpes en el cuerpo, sus signos vitales eran débiles heridas abiertas de gravedad, estaba inconsciente y siguió asi en el area de cuidados.

Pero para nagi era mas que un reporte , ese dia fue el declive de su vida, recordaba cada instante, cada aroma, cada sonido…..

* * *

"_hija, se que hemos tenido diferencias, pero lo mas importante es que tu nos cambiaste la vida, nos diste la oportunidad de ser mas humildes de __ver mas __alla de las pertenencias" dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba _

"_tu necesidad de ayudar a los demás sin ser señalada por nuestro apellido primero lo tome como una burla a la familia, pero estaba equivocado" sentado en su sillón favorito explicaba su padre "quiero que vayas a la academia para shinigamis, hablaremos con la junta para que no tomen importancia a tu apellido" _

"_para de decir esas cosas padre, son mi familia no puedo hacerlos aun lado, es increíble que me den permiso, no voy a defraudarlos sere un orgullo para ambos estaré en el mejor escuadrón" dijo mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos _

"_quiero que tengas la espada de la familia" no era una katana sino un sable samurái "se parece a ti hasta en el nombre, Orquidea"._

* * *

Nagi dejo de recordar cuando rukia llego a decirle "renji me conto sobre la pelea, tu castigo y que no te cae bien nii sama" con ojos sorprendidos al ver el golpe en su cara

"¿esa es la forma de saludar?" pregunto mientras reia emosionada

rukia se acerco a ella y con cara burlona la molesto "que bueno que podre ver a la conejita en acción"

"que rápido corren los chismes" contesto tranquila nagi "

"cuando renji me conto como te llamo la teniente estábamos llorando de risa" nagi abrazo a su amiga y ella hizo lo mismo "tengo que dibujar la pelea para mostrársela a ichigo al puro estilo Chappy"

"¿sigues haciendo los mismos dibujos aterradoramente feos?"

"no son feos son arte"

" ¿tu dices papas yo patatas, dime rukia ¿en que escuadron estas?"

"en el trece, tienes que conocer a mi capitán" dijo mientras la jalaba de la mano corriendo por todo el sereitei.

Al llegar a unas habitaciones elegantes toco la puerta "capitán disculpe quiero presentarle a una amiga que acaba de entrar al escuadrón de mi hermano"

-acaba de llamarle hermano, ¿sera que no es la persona que creo?"- nagi se uestionaba

"rukia pasa po favor"dijo una voz con tono gentil. Entraron las dos juntas

"capitán ella es mi amiga nagi, es nueva" presento a la chica tocando con un dedo su mejilla

"mucho gusto ¿quieres un dulce?" los ojos de la shinigami se agrandaron al ver una canasta llena de chocolates y se sento alado del capitán

"disculpe" dijo mientras tomaba las barras de dulce

"jajaja eres como una pequeña niña" miraba con simpatía el hombre de cabello largo.

"hola capitán le aviso que en unos momentos vendrá mi capitán para que pueda esconder los dulces, hoy tuvo undia malo, por que no hice los reportes" llego una mujer de grandes boobies

"!matsumotoooooo! deja de advertirles a los demás sobre tus descuidos y entrega esos reportes" exclamo el pequeño con cara iracunda viendo como corria su teniente

"adiós conejita, perdón nagiii" la shinigami also la mano como señal de despedida

"estos chocolates están deliciosos capitán" decía sentada en el suelo

"perdón shiro kun eran tus dulces, pero a ella le encantan"

"e-esta bien, que se los quede tal vez con eso no parezca adulta perezosa" dijo con sarcasmo

"me gustan los dulces por que tengo un niño interior pero tu todavía no rompes el cascaron jeje" dijo mientras veía con ternura su chocolate,

"soy el capitán hytsugaya para todos y no soy un niño, disculpe capitán quería hablar a solas con usted"

"p-perdon los dejamos solos" dijeron las pequeñas shimigamis saliendo de la habitación.

"tenemos tantas cosas que platicar rukia, cuéntame ¿Cómo es tu vida con la familia kuchii?" pregunto pensando escuchar lo fatal que era ser parte de la nobleza…


	3. UN SIMPLE REPORTE

"JAJAJA que pregunta tan mas rara, sere sincera al principio pensé que jamás podría ser parte de su vida pero cuando aizen deserto nii sama me salvo tal vez no sea el hombre mas expresivo del mundo pero se preocupa a su manera por sus seres queridos, tiene que mantener esa apariencia por que es parte dek honor de su familia"

Llego una mariposa a su mano dándole el,mensaje que su teniente la buscaba "gracias rukia por hablar tan enserio con migo, tendre que tener paciencia para poder estar a gusto en el escuadron seis" decía mientras se despedia para poder encontrarse con renji,

"estas de suerte nagi, hay hollows atacando un pequeño pueblo"

"¿suerte para los del pueblo o para mi que todavía tengo la cara inflamada? Te reto a llegar primero cabeza de piña" Al usar el salto veloz llego primero nagi y vio que no era una misión cualquiera ya que habian 6 adjuchas algo que jamás se había visto ,"¡gente del pueblo, tiene que alejarse de este lugar ahora!" Grito tratando de informar a las personas en peligro fue rodeada por el enemigo

"hueles a muerte, cuando casi tocas el fin el aroma simpre esta con tigo" se burlaron los mounstros,

"queremos jugar antes de devorarnos tu cuerpo con todo ese poder" ,

"espero que no tengan la intención de que saque mi espada" dijo acercando la mano a su sable. Atenta a cualquier movimiento en su contra intento usar kido, pero como siempre fallo, haciendo una explocion cerca de su cara, -no tengo que intentar de nuevo esta técnica jamás-

Renji llego a ayudar para poder vencer al enemigo y se vio en la necesidad de activar su shikai dejando atrás a su amiga para protegerla mientras el hacia tiempo ella trataba de alejar a la gente para que no hubieran heridos, los adjuchas se dividieron haciendo que nagi recitara

"¡Diamante de agua sobre orquídea. Florece¡" y su espada desapareció al instante en que tatuajes florales aparecían en su cuerpo "no tenia intención de mostrar mis dotes naturales" le dijo a renji que estaba a su lado

"¿Qué tipo de espada es esa?"

nagi respondió "es tipo rayo" corrió y pateo a un hollow haciendo que recibiera una carga eléctrica "yo soy la espada ahora solo tengo que tocarlos malditos para que mueran" reto al aire para que la embistieran, los ataques enemigos no se hicieron esperar y mas de un cero fueron disparados al mismo tiempo siendo bloqueados por renji "que buena retaguardia tienes, jamás había puesto atención" dijo nagi en doble sentido haciendo que renji riera nerviosamente "tu venciste a dos y yo a uno, el que pierda tendrá un castigo" reto para tener mas apoyo moral"

renji contesto "el que gane ira al la misión en elmundo real y el que pierda estará bajo las ordenes del kapitan"

"es un trato dijeron juntos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa de alegría.

Se notaba el cansancio en sus rostros, repirar cada vez era mas difícil, estaban llegando a su limite fuerza pero el trabajo en equipo ayudaba a mantenerlos el objetivo de luchar, protegiéndose las espaldas, "eres bueno abarai, llevas mas de cinco arriba de mi, pero hare lo posible por no quedarme a servicio de kuchiki" rio de forma cansada sin ganas

"te aviso que le gusta el te por las mañanas" mal consejo

"te vez terrible deberías descansar mientras intento hacer tiempo para que recobres energias" intento dar apoyo a su superior

"¿y perdeme la diversión? Jamás"

Tomaron caminos distintos, a renji lo siguieron en doble cantidad que a su compañera y activo su bankai haciendo que zabimaru terminara con lo enemigos con facilidad mientras nagi seguía luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, utilizando cada vez menos electricidad en la potencia de sus ataques, en un momento de distracción fue noqueda de un golpe dejándola vulnerable a los ataques, "todo esta volviéndose borroso, renji salvate…"estiro la mano al cielo y lo ultimo que vio fue la silueta de alguien (renji) que intentaba protejerla…

"_orquídea es una flor que me recuerda a ti hija, es fuerte,crece en lugares donde no deveria haber vida es única y es de las flores mas hermosas" veía con amor a su hija "tocan la puerta querido"anunciaba su madre "disculpen señores es el teniente kaien" "!eso es imposible el murió hace tiempo!" se escucharon gritos , las paredes se llenaron de sangre y el hombre entro por la puerta principal, el padre de nagi hizo frente al enemigo si fruto alguno siendo asesinado frente a su familia, su madre intento correr pero fue detenida por una persona mas a quien no vio su cara, "saben que vienen por ordenes confusas maten a todos" dijo otra persona desde arriba de la barda de la casa, los dos sujetos empesaron a golpear salvajemente a nagi, fracturándole costillas abriéndole la ceja, viendo como la sangre escurrial suelo, todavía con el sable en la mano, vio como brillaba el cristal en el pendiente, la gravedad se perdió la sangre enpezo a flotar en la habitación, se formaron pequeñas esferas y al detenerse a una misma altura salieron disparadas contra los atacantes…. _

Nagio dio un salto para se detenida por los brazos de una persona, ella respiraba agitada y quien suponía era renji la abrazo con fuerza sujetándola con ternura "ganaste limpiamente saldare la deuda sin quejarme, no digas nada ya lo asimile solo…. Abrazame un rato mas.

"un momento…. ¿Cuando renji a usado guantes?" pensó y cuando se dio cuenta de quien eran los brazos que la rodeaban pidió disculpas "perdón capitán no quería ser tan igualada, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí y renji?, no fue mi intención causarle tantas molestias fui confiada y por eso perdi la lucha" hablaba mientras veía las sabanas con la mirada baja.

-el calor de su cuerpo y su estado tan vulnerable, pude dejar de abrazarla pero no lo hice - ¿Por qué ella causaba esa confusión en byakuya?-Deje de lado una reunión, por ese presentimiento ha sido de las acciones que dan deshonor al nombre kuchiki, ¿Qué fue ese sentimiento de culpa al dejarlos ir solos?- se cuestionaba el shinigami minutos antes que nagi despertara de forma brusca -mi peor pensamiento se hizo realidad cuando la vi inerte en el suelo, sin esa alegría y luz que irradia a los demás- buakuya veía con admiración la delicadeza en sus facciones, su respirar tan suave, cuando abruptamente la chica tomo asiento de golpe para ser recibida por los brazos confusos del capitán, -esta muerta de miedo, es tan pequeña que es tierna- la abrazo para que se sintiera segura.

Cuando el capitán se puso de pie pudo ver la expresión de nagi sentada, sonrojada agarrando las sabanas para distraerse y no verlo a los ojos, le agrado saber que tal vez crecían sentimientos hacia el dentro de ella, "no era un enemigo cualquiera y lo sabes, el teniente tubo que usar su bankai, el esta siendo dado de alta en estos momentos, me pidió de favor que no te dejara sola después que te encontré apunto de ser aniquilada"

-rukia tiene razón este hombre tiene un poco de consideración hacia los demás- un poco mareada salió de la habitación para ver a su amigo con la misma cara de ella. "asi que ganaste…. Te felicito"

"¿Qué demonios dices? Debiste pedir ayuda cuando viste que eran demasiado fuerte para ti, no eres responsable de nadie" dijo renji con voz culposa "no se que hubiera hecho si… demonios dejalo asi"-no fui lo suficiente mente fuerte como para protejerla y me responde con una sonrisa es como verme en un espejo" sonio para si camino a donde estaba parada nagi con mirada pensativa recargo su brazo en ella y dijo "sera mejor que entrenemos mas seguido" rodeo el cuello de la chica "pero las reglas son sin camisa jajaja"

-no trae ropa encima su piel desnuda toca mi cara- su tono ruborizado era aun mas rojo y trato de separarse de su amigo

"¿que pasa nagi huelo a victoria" dijo renji mientras pegaba mas a su cuerpo a la chica. los dias pasaban y eran a favor de su salud, pero mientras el escuadron de unohana daba luz verde para que el duo de pelirrojos tomara de nuevo su rutina de trabajo, hacian el papeleo del escuadron viendo detenida mente como byakuya se hacia cargo de todo, con disciplina y rigidez, también noto que por las mañanas tomaba el te de forma tradicional y en la tarde hacia una visita rapida a su mansion, lo mas seguro era para rezar en monbre de su esposa, en los momentos libres enrenaba con renji su punto devil.

kira e hisagui buscaban al teniente para una reunion de hombres shingamis y para saber quien iria dentro de poco a la mision en casa de ichigo asi que fueron al punto de reunio de amigos cuando no querían saber de sus respectivos escuadrones, un salón vacio donde entrenaba tousen, pero antes de entrar los dos jovenes vieron las puertas cerradas y al acercar sus oidos escucharon jadeos y unos cuantos gemidos "no puedo mas,, me duele la espalda"…."es la segunda vez que lo hacemos y ya estas cansada"… "trata de ser gentil, soy nueva en esto"…. "no puedo ser tierno, cuando se trate de hacerlo bien ¿que prefieres fuerza o tecnica?" los dos shinigamis abrieron los ojos uno con curiosidad y otro con verguenza, kira jalo la puerta y grito

"lo que hacen esta prohibido, deveria de darl..." nagi estaba en un extremo y renji al otro tratando de hacer los conjuros de forma correcta "

¿hecer que? pervertiiiiiiiiiiido" se burlo renji

"no puedo entrenar con ustedes desde que sus capitanes los abandonaron y siempre estan deprimidos" un aura negra cayo sobre los dos compañeros

" hola teniente hisagui y hola ero kira" saludo nagi sosteniendo su espalda "estar derecha mientras trato de hacer conjuros afecta mi postura" hisagui rio un poco siendo victima de la mirada asesina de kira

"cof.. cof siento interrumpir su entrenamiento "explicaba kira avergonzado por dejarse llevar por su imaginacion "pero solo queriamos saber quien es la persona de tu escuadron que ira al mundo de los vivos ¿seras tu nagi?" ella negó con la cabeza y señalo al pelirrojo

Para la mision de rutina fueron la mayoría de los tenientes incluida rukia haciendo que nagi se sintiera un poco sola, "se que estaras bien solo trata de no cargar con la culpa de los demas no puedes salvar a todos" dijo renji recargando las manos sobre los hombros de su amiga, rukia se aserco

"te encargo a nii-sama, ultimamente esta estresado"

"hare lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada, cuidate, saluda a ichigo de mi parte y dile que me hubiera gustado conocer al shinigami sustituto"

de regreso en su escuadron mientras veia a su capitan trabajar sus miradas chocaron tomando este acto como un reto nagi intento no bajar la mirada, pero byakuya tenia un aura tan extraña que perdio en interes y decidida fue a dormir a su habitacion, en la mañana siguiente ella ya estaba esperando a su capitan.

Al llegar a la oficina de mi escuadron estaba ya recargada en el escritorio con una bebida de olor fuerte, mientras platicaba con mi personal que servia el te, contándoles como renji y ella entrenaban, haciendo que los hombres rieran gracias a sus gestos muy marcados y exagerados, cuando vio la forma en la que reían, también se burlo de ella misma, soltando una carcajada desinhibida. byakuya veía como nagi socializaba con sus empleados. "hola capitán, estaba esperándolo" dijo nagi mientras alzaba su taza en señal de brindis volteando a ver a los emleados guiñándoles un ojo.

"señor kuchiki, retiramos nuestra presencia, gracias por las vacasiones"

"¿de que vacasiones hablaban? Pregunto el capitán con serenidad pero con un tono frustrado.

"acabo de pagarles vacaciones a tus empleados, intento hacer un experimento, por cierto ¿quieres de mi café?"

"¿directo de tu taza?"hizo una cara graciosa.

"NO, de mi boca" engaño al capitán "¿sabe como se toma el verdadero café?"sigio platicando "se toma caliente como el infierno, oscuro como la noche y puro como el amor" sonrio viendo el interior su bebida,

"es una buena metáfora takasu" sus ojos mostraban serenidad, pero no dejaba de lado la travesura que su subordinada acababa de hacer.


	4. PERSONALIDAD UNICA

Nagi tosió al escuchar la ultima palabra, "capitán, ¿Por qué me llama con el apellido de mi familia, si pedi que me nombraran de otra forma? Quería discutir eso con usted" clavo su mirada en los ojos del capitán esperando una sincera respuesta

"no puedes negar quien eres, ahora representas el nombre que recibes" tomo algo de te para darle tiempo de contestar

"¿y si no se quien soy? Solo he sido mimada y por llevar la contraria estoy confundida todo el tiempo" mientras pensaba -¿Por qué le estoy diciendo todo esto?-.

-esas palabras son muy directas, su voz empieza a quebrantarse- el capitán se daba cuenta de cómo la expresión del cuerpo de nagi cambiaba, "me molesta como alteraste el uniforme shinigami, ¿Quién crees que eres?"

-primero me apoya y luego me empuja por el acantilado- pensaba divertida "el uniforme interfiere con mi velocidad capitán y terminaría roto si fuera normal"

La gente empezaba a entregar reportes de estado y la platica termino. Byakuya visito su casa como de costumbre y al legar en la noche vio a nagi recargada en los barandales del escuadron viendo el cielo, específicamente la luna, se había dado cuenta que compartían el mismo gusto, decidió observarla un poco mas, el viento frio, movia su cabello mientras cerraba los ojos dejando que el clima refrescara su cara, ese momento en el tiempo para el capitán era como una ola de tranquilidad, no podía explicar lo que ella provocaba en el.

* * *

Mientras en casa de kurosaki ichigo….

Ya no cabe nadie mas en mi casa tendrán que ir con Chad o inoue- dijo el shinigami sustituto con firmeza cerrando el tema. Hisagui, kira, renji y nemu escuchaban, con atención mientras rukia entraba al armario.

"Kurosaki kun , mi casa es grande para ser hospitalaria con todos y asi el ambiente será alegre en ella" sonrio inoue invitando a los soul reapers.

En casa de origime a la hora de la cena el platillo principal fue, arroz con chocolate y curri con arándanos. Al ver esto renji recordó como conoció a su amiga

"solo consegui estos dulces renji", dijo rukia con cara de victoria mostrando su tesoro en las manos,

"pero somos mas que los dulces" esa mañana no comimos como la mayoría de las ocasiones.

"recuerdo que Sali a caminar y vi a una niña de piel palida recargada en la pared, su simple apariencia llamo mi atención y quise verla de cerca, pero no noto mi presencia, intentaba no perder la conciencia estaba a punto de desmallarse, y le dije "¿quieres un dulce?" mientras estiraba mi mano, de forma elegante me respondió

" los dulces son para después de comer, si no antes arruinan tu apetito"

" yo no he comido aun" repondi enojado y ella agarro mi mano y tiro mis dulces al suelo comenzó a reir

"esos dulces saben horrible, toma estos" tomo de nuevo mi mano y me regalo unos chocolates con fina envoltura , los comí de inmediato mientras ella recuperaba energias,

" sígueme" jalo de mi mano, como siempre no respeta el espacio personal de las demás personas y fuimos a unas tiendas donde pidió pan y otros alimentos, la gente la conocía por que sabían que había escapado de nuevo,

"llavame donde vives" me ordeno simpre ha sido tan autoritaria y espontanea, al llegar dejo sus compras en ese lugar

rukia mira lo que compro esa chica" rukia miro para juzgar a nagi y de forma retadora se acerco a ella, le jalo un mechon de cabello para demostrar autoridad y la cara de nagi se puso roja y a la vez jalo el cabello de rukia, fuel el inicio de la amistad por que se vieron como similares la una a la otra.

Renji de tanto recordar dejo de lado la cena, decidido a visitar al ex capitán urahara para preguntar si sabia algo sobre la familia de su amiga…

* * *

La mañana apenas iniciaba en el sereitei y byakuya estaba estresado por varias razones, entre las cuales destacaba el aniversario luctuoso de su esposa, la falta de empleados, los ataques misteriosos hechos por hollows…. Tantas cosas pasaban por su mente, cuando vio entrar a nagi con una tetera y pequeñas tazas, hojas de te recipientes con otras cosas, preparo las tasas, molió las ojas, en serio estaba sirviendo el te de forma tradicional…

"ahora sirva el agua capitán" ordeno la chica. Byakuya no lo tomo muy bien al principio, pero le dio curiosidad a si que accedió, tomo la tetera con sus manos inclino un poco para que el liquido saliera, pero su pulso no lo ayudaba por que temblaba y al ver eso nagi estallo en risas "jajajajaja estas super tenso capitán, quítese antes que arruine mis preparativos" quito la tetera de las manos de byakuya y con delicadeza sirvió el liquido haciendo que aromas florales llenaran el lugar "mi familia acostumbraba a tomarlo de esta manera" dando en la mano a su capitán el te, y ella quedándose con otra taza, "se me olvidava, tome" una bolsita de incienso, "es para su esposa, o mejor dicho para usted" byakuya sonrio, dejando sin palabras a nagi y para no contestar nada siguio tomando la bebida caliente, con la mente confusa fue a entrenar sola para demostrar a renji lo fuerte que era, sabia que su capitán tardaría en llegar y como aun no podía salir a misiones nadie la extrañaría si entrenaba un rato, tomo una postura recta y grito

"_¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Infierno y Poseidón, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur!_ hado 21" una pequeña bola de luz roja salió de forma incorrecta disparada en otra dirección,

"ese es un hado 31 y tienes que estar parada de otro modo, estirando tu mano asi" dijo estando atrás de nagi tomandola de la muñeca para guiarla.

* * *

Momentos antes….

-Tenia tiempo que no contaba con alguien para hacer menos pesados mis problemas, y al llegar al altar y prender los inciensos, solo veía su rostro sonriendo de forma descarada, sabia en ese momento que estaba loco per ella, solo quería tenerla a mi lado escucharla, el aroma que perfumaba mi hogar era de orquídeas, una broma para mi pesar-

* * *

byakuya mientras decidio ir a observarla para tomar fuerzas, pero no pudo quedarse lejos, al ver la desesperación en el rostro de nagi, ahora el quería ayudarla, mientras caia rendido ante la mirada timida de ella.

-solo quiero recargarme en su pecho- suspiro tratando de quitarse de encima esos deseos burdos e intento de nuevo el conjuro haciendo este con mas fuerza, poder y puntería con la que jamás había hecho a lado de renji. "g-gracias capitán por su consejo ¿a que se debe el honor de suvisita?"vio con incertidumbre a byakuya. Kuchiki entro en pánico y como excusa dijo

"quería ver que tan hábil eres dijiste que eras rápida y enverad no creo ya que soy….. fue interrumpido al ver el movimiento de la chica quitándole los adornos familiares de su cabello.

"se ve mas atractivo asi capitán" dijo divertida.

"regresa mis adornos, estas insultand… se queja el capitán

"insultando el honor y el monbre de la familia kuchiki, ya lo se" suspiro al ver que no era divertido acerco su mano al capitán, pero desapareció en un salto veloz, siendo pereguida y alcanzada fácilmente por el, llegando a las instalaciones de mayuri, la mirada de byakuya estaba llena de serenidad

"reconosco que eres buena, pero tiempo de seguir con el trabajo" tomo el extremo de sus adornos

"no tenia intención de ir rápido capitán" mientras tenían juntas sus manos salió mayuri con intención de mandar un recado al escuadron 6

"en hora buena viene capitán, tengo que hablar en persona con usted… dio una pausa para ver a la pequeña mujer "escuche que tu espada se vuelve parte de tu cuerpo, quisiera hacerte unas pruebas y saber por que no moriste con el resto de tu familia, la mirada de nagi se incendio pero no quería demostrar lo que esas palabras le afectaban

"que manera tan descortes de hablar de un capitán, lo que le falta de tacto le sobra de maquillaje" dijo con un sonrisa hipócrita para después darle la espalda

"mayuri estabas dirigiéndote a mi, termina sus palabras que aun no termina el horario de trabajo" contesto byakuya divertido por lo que acababa de escuchar.


	5. ERROR ERROR

Para no verse tan obvio renji trato de desviar las preguntas iniciando "urahara san ¿sabe algo sobre alguna espada que se vuelva parte del shinugami?"

"jojojo renji kun tienes que ser mas especifico"

"tiene razón, veamos….. hay alguien que…."

"¿ te gusta o solo estas preocupado?" Interrogo el ex capitán con una risita traviesa, renji se puso rojo

"ella? n-n no creo que, luego yo…"

"¿Cómo se llama tu AMIGA?" enfatizo con curiosidad , renji respondió,

"yakush…. No takasu"

El semblante de kisuke cambio y dejo su pose bromista "¿le paso algo a la familia takasu?"

Mientras renji explicaba la historia narrada anteriormente kisuke repasaba en su mente los hechos ocurridos.

"parece que en efecto, la salud de nagi mejorogracias a su espada y que los atacantes querían algo de su habilidad ¿sabes como o por que sobrevivió?"

"en realidad fue mas que suerte, fracturaron varios huesos de su cuerpo, y tenia heridas de gravedad, no tenia muestras de lucha y cuando llegaro la ayuda sus signos eran apenas apresiables, tardo mucho en despertar, la visitaba y parecía como si estuviera dormida" paro de hablar al darse cuenta que había dado detalles de mas "cuando libero su shikai su sable desapareció y unos tatuajes de flores a parecieron en su cuerpo aumentando su velocidad y poder haciendo que controlara la electricidad con facilidad (como benimaru de kof)"

"aizen abra tenido sus razones por las cuales se enfoco en esa familia, pero por lo que cuentas me sorprende que no muriera desangrada". Tocaron a la puerta del almacen y cuando abrió. Tocaron la puerta del almacen y al abrir era ichigo que quería ver a renji "¿Qué pasa ichigo?"

"hay una mujer que apareció y esta hablando con rukia en estos momentos quería venir pero se ve muy devil ¿sabes que quiere? No puedo tenerestar en mi casa, los ojos de rrenji abrieron de par en par por las noticias.

-Mis latidos estaban acelerados y un golpe de angustia entro mi mente, solo quería ver que tan mal estaba nagi.. al llegar al cuarto de ichigo estaba sentada en su cama con rukia, tenia su cara ruborizada sin ninguna explicación, tenia abrazado al estúpido kon que no se movia recargado en su pecho, miro hacia mi dirección pero antes que hablara camine y al estar enfrente de ella tome al estúpido muñeco y lo avente lejos el grito

"!eso duele! No ves que estaba a gusto" nagi se sorprendió al ver que era un alma mod, pero no dijo nada, por que acerque mi frente y sentí la suya, como presentia estaba hirviendo

"cuando vine a la misión estabas recuperando tu salud, eso fue hace unas pocas semanas ¿estuviste entrenando, verdad?" la cara de ichigo y rukia eran inexplicables, no sabían que podía ser atento con alguien, aleje mi cara y la cargue en mis brazos pidiéndole a ichigo si su padre podía checarla, ichigo me dijo que era peligroso ya que era una shinigami, me enfado un poco su respuesta pero nagi dijo que no era tan importante y que ichigo de esa forma cuidaba a su familia a rukia se le ocurrió que tal vez si estaba dentro de un gigai, seria diagnosticada por el pare de ichigo. Nagi solo podía pensar en el malestar moral que tenia mas que en el físico y la razón por la que estaba en el mundo de los vivos, era una vil escusa para estar lejos de ese ERROR que la atormentaba, mientras estaba en la espalda de renji

* * *

Tratando de llegar a casa del ex capitán de la divisio de mayuri nagio solo recordaba, en la noche cuandro conoció a esta científico loco, el capitán le dijo a byakuya que quería enviar a un shinigami para que nemu recolectara información sobre todo lo relevante que viera y byakuya negó rotundamente la misión y prengunto "¿Qué te hace pensar que alguien de mi escuadron servirá como tu peon?"

Mayury descaradamente contesto "ya se lo pedi a los demás escuadrones pero nadie mas quizo"

Kuchiqui dio la vuelta y camino para seguir estando con la compañía de nagi e ir a terminar el trabajo ese dia, en las oficinas del escuadron, nagi terminaba de ordenar todo el papeleo de ese dia cuando vio al capitán con los ojos clavados en ella, eso la intimido y para tratar de distraerlo le pregunto si le gustaba la comida dulce, el capitán contesco que no nagi pregunto que si le gustaba la comida picante, de nuevo contesto que no, pero esa respuesta no la detuvo ya que había conseguido sashimi togarashi para tratar de seguir con el favor de rukia, para nagi no había mejor cura que la risa,

"¿gusta cenar con migo capitán?" Decía mientras servia en los platos arroz con su singular platillo, estiro la mano para que byakuya aceptara, tomaron los palillos y antes de probar el primer bocado nagi entre cerro un ojo y no probo, para ver la reacción del capitán que de inmediato enpezo a toser, "la comida picante es para necios" tomo los palillos y comio como si nada, byakuya impresionado veía como no hacia gestos hasta que su cara se puso roja y sus ojos llorosos, los dos estaban jadeando divertidos por la situación, ese fue el incio

* * *

Mientras recorrían karakura renji directamente pregunto ¿Cuál es tu excusa para estar enferma?

Nagi contesto "no estoy enferma, rukia medio esa dirección, para que supiera donde estabas, cuando llegue me senti algo cansada y no le di importancia, pero cuando trate de ir donde estabas me sentí mareada de la nada (en realidad todavía tenia alcohol en el sistema) y junto a las horas de entrenamiento fueron una mala mescla, ichigo insistió en ir por ti, pero sabia que te procuparias"

"sabes que no puedes hacer lo mismo que los demás, siempre demostrando fortaleza y jamás quejándote, eres igual que cuando te conoci, no has cambiado en nada, tratando de caerle bien a todos, pero nunca intentas que la gente te conosca a ti y sepa lo que quieres, eres egoísta con tigo misma, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que te cargue de esta manera?"

"claro que me acuerdo, ese dia llegue a visitarlos, rukia dijo que quería ver conejos y fuimos a un bosque donde me cai y torci mi pie, pero como no quería molestarlos camine atrás de ustedes, llegamos a donde habían conejitos y los empazaron a perseguir, se hizo tarde tenia que regresar, pero no pude ponerme de pie, me viste con esos mismos ojos que traes ahorita y me cargaste en tu espalda"

"desde ese dia tengo miedo de ver lo frágil que eres y lo mucho que me importas"

"si te hubiera importado, te habría visto cuando desperté en ese hospital"

"no quiero discutir algo que no vale la pena, ya llegamos….entremos" dijo al estar frente a la tienda de kisuke

"Jojojo renji que regalo tan bonito traes, para pagar mi hospitalidad de todo este tiempo", dijo hurahara dándose aire

"disculpe la interferencia señor, lo que deba mi amigo yo lo pagare con gusto" cerro un ojo para que su viejo amigo siguiera el juego.

"jejeje era broma ¿en que puedo servirles?" con cara de asombro.

"renji quiere que tenga un gigai, para ver un medico, pero estoy bien asi"

"no seas necia y pon atención, si te pasa algo no tendre fu…. un momento"

"renji kun aquí tengo uno, para nagi que tenia guardado hace mucho".

¿ya se conocían? pregunto renji sorprendido, penando en todo lo que había preguntado a hurahara

"claro, si no ¿como cres que consigo mi enviciante café?

"bien nagi aquí esta tu gigai y tus tarjetas de crédito con algo de dinero"

"sabes que es penado venir al mundo de los vivos si no es en una misión, bueno pues mi familia tenia forma de venir aquí, y es una buena historia que tengo que contarte" dijo con una sonrisa intrigante.

* * *

Shunsui quería burlarse de mayuri, por pedirle también a su escuadron el mismo favor que byakuya, pero cuando pasaba por la oficina, escucho unos jadeos extraños "solo se quita con algo caliente" *jadeos extraños* "estas sudando" "respira tranquila" "pero no quiero beberlo, es tuyo" eran las frases que se acomodaban mal en la babeza del capitán y cuando entro los dos shinigamis estaban bebiendo café, rojos por el efecto de la comida picante, pero lo caliente del café empeoraba la situación en sus lenguas.

"nagi chan" ella also una ceja "quieres venir con matsumoto y con migo a festejar que ya es fin de semana y que eres la nueva por estos rumbos" no era nueva pero sabia que a nagi no le gustaba dar una mala imagen y acepto.

Las botellas de sake pasaban una tras otra y las mejillas de takasu se ponían rojas, matsumoto experta en la materia quería sacar los trapitos sucios de sus colegas, pero nagi estaba tan contenta que presionada por los aplausos de los presentes, se subió a una mesa para bailar, todos aplaudían y claro, como no si cada vez que ella dava vueltas proporcionaba una buena vista panorámica, byakuya decidió observar por ultima ves lo que hacían sus subordinados y al ver cantar a la chica en una mesa, le avergonzó un poco y se paro en la entrada, matsumoto la jalo y sento cerca de ella, byakuya solo estaba de espectador, "nagi chan ahora que nadie nos ve ¿te gusta alguien del sereitei?, takasu con los ojos entre cerrados vio a su capitán a lo lejos asintiendo con la cabeza "nagiiiiii ¿se mas especifica, ¿es de tu escuadron? Nagi asintió de nuevo y also la mano para saludar a su capitán , matumoto lo llamo y el se acerco con desconfianza "¿neee ¿te gusta algún superior?" Nagi se paro alado del capitán

"byakuya, ¿te puedo decir algo y no le dices a mi capitán? Esas palabras hicieron reir a kuchiki en su interior "hay alguien en quien no dejo e pensar y es… resvalo por perder el equilibrio cayendo en el piso "JAJAJAJA estoy super ebria" matsumoto no dejaba de reir y esa risa se contagio en el lugar, irritando al capitán

"es hora que regresen los de mi escuadrón, a sus dormitorios" quince shinigamis salieron enojados del lugar

"gracias takasu, eres una borracha muy pesada"

"ni que fueran mis amigos buuuuuuuuu" dijo parada en la entrada, caminaron lento para que la chica no cayera

"sabias que no debías tomar tanto, eres iremediablemente necia" suspiro

"pero al menos, no doy una imagen falsa como usted" respondió sin frenar sus palabras

"no quiero discutir como demuestro el honor de una familia" camino sin que esas palabras le afectaran, siendo frenado por una manos que lo jalaron de su haori acercando sus caras

"al parecer, vemos de diferente forma el orgullo y el honor capitán , mientras usted lo usa de excusa para mantener una fachada perfecta y una imagen intachable, para mi es una forma de luchar por lo que creo, no lo que debo" su mirada se centro en los ojos de kuchiki "lo que usted llama orgullo, no es mas que, miedo de estar cerca de la gente, tiene miedo de quedarse solo, pero no ha visto que ya esta solo" byakuya abrió los ojos y acepto cada palabra dondole el valor.

Un movimiento sorpresivo dejo estatica a nagi cuando sintió unos labios frios buscando su boca, el efecto de las bebidas , desinhibieron sus ataduras respondiendo, de forma torpe, estuvieron asi unos segundos cuando ella reaciono y separo el beso. Repiro algo agitada "esto jamás paso capitán" la borrachera mágicamente había desaparecido, aun mas confundida que al inicio del dia, fue con mayuri aceptando ser la mensajera.

* * *

un dia muy confuso para la joven shinigami ¿verdad? lo siguiente sera aun mas intrigante, lo juro


	6. CONFUSION EXTREMA UNA SOLA DECISION

En kararura

"asi que eres como la espia de hurahara" dijo sorprendido renji,

"dentro de los colores blanco y negro hay una gran gama de grises" respondió nagi confundiendo al pelirrojo "mi padre podía manejar con facilidad, el espacio entre este lugar y el sereitei, pero aizen trato que fuera su aliado, pero no quizo traicionar a yamamoto, aizen lo amenazo diciendo que el no se ensuciaría las manos y que yo terminaría siendo una pieza mas de sus planes, por eso dejo que estudiara en la academia" renji sorprendido de ver la tranquilidad en la mirada de la chica lo confundía aun mas

"perdón nagi, pero aun no entiendo como conoces al loco" viendo a kisuke

"no me gusta hablar de esto, el dia que mi familia fue atacada, recibi a orquídea, ella me salvo, cuando estaba a punto de darme el golpe de gracia, active mi bankai, que tiene dos condiciones muy especificas para ser activado, una tener varias heridas en mi cuerpo, la sangre se convierte en mi arma y la otra es que afecta mi salud, por eso cai en coma después de luchar ese dia, cuando regrese a la mansión vi una carta de mi padre diciendo que solo confiara en el ex capitán kisuke y que viniera aquí, kisuke me ayudo mucho con mis poderes, ya puedo usar mi bankai sin desmayarme por 15 minutos jejeje" mareada tomo siento

"me alagas nagi chan jojojo" dijo urahara desde su lugar "por lo que veo, no estas enferma, solo estas cansada, reenji no hay necesidad de ver a ningún medico" mas tranquilos dejaron el almacén y fueron a casa de orihime.

Ella se quedo en el techo, pensando…. "renji, ¿no has querido besar a alguien y no sabes como terminaran las cosas? …dejalo asi estoy divagando" Renji tomo esa pregunta de forma personal, dio la vuelta y camino para estar frente a nagi

"desde que que te conozco tu personalidad, escandalosa hace que tenga un propósito, haces que ria, calmas mis tormentas, me das descanso" la abrazo y con su mano toco sus labios y luego la beso de forma tierna, fue un beso que esperaban que pasara desde hace mucho. Renji vio la cara de nagi, se veía confundida, quería contarle sobre su error pero termino metida en otro, todos esos sentimientos tenia que guardarlos, por que la presencia de varios hollows se acercaban…..

Al romper el beso renji podía sentir el espacio que había entre los dos, no era espacio físico, era espacio entre destino y ser, con aceptación dijo "¿Qué hago con tigo? No me di cuenta que ya alguien ocupa mi lugar, será mejor que entres con nemu, ichigo esta en camino, nos haremos cargo" resignado salio a buscar pelea de espaldas a la chica y hablo fuerte "esta es una pausa, de algo que yo inicie, ese beso jamás paso, por que tengo fe de que se convierta en abrazo, pero no dare el primer paso ahora que lo sabes".

Nagi estaba sorprendida, mejor dicho noqueada, suspiro y confusa entro a la casa, donde nemu le dijo "mayuri sama dijo que tomara muestras de cosas que llamaran mi atención y en verdad eres rara ¿puedo tomar muestras de ti?.

"¿perdón? nemu san, pero primero me dices rara y luego quieres disecarme no creo que acepte"

nemu con una expresión difícil de descifrar dijo amablemente "mmmm, entonces mayuri mandara a que te capturen y el hara las pruebas necesarias "

un escalofrio recorrió la espalda de nagi "¿decias que un poco de mi cabello estaría bien y que tal un poco de sangre? No hay que usar anestesia ¿verdad?"

"solo serán pequeñas muestras"

"bueno nemu san mientras ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?" se acerco a la chica y tomo entre sus manos un mechon que pensaría que cortaría, pero de un tiron lo arranco

"haaaaaaaay hija de &%%%$ jamás vuelvas a tocarme grrrrrrrrrrr" corrió al otro lado de la habitación tratando de sentir la fuerza espiritual de renji, podía sentir también a rukia –no puedo hablar de esto con ella, rukia tu hermano y mejor amigo me besaron y la verdad no se a quien quiero, no no no no, tampoco puedo preguntarle a ichigo, seguro contestaría *los dos trataron de matarme mejor casate con aizen*, estoy frita- "no me sigas nemu, ya no confio ni en mi sombra" estaba débil, por que el desgaste físico de entrenar, las copas de mas, su salud que nunca fue la mejor, pero la inestabilidad emocional era la causa mas notable de malestar, solo pudo llegar a una cama y trato de dormir, pero pudo conciliar el sueño cuando los demás shinigamis entraron triunfantes de la lucha.

…..

Dos días después era hora de regresar al sereitei, un incomodo regreso, donde lo primero que tenían que hacer era dar los reportes a sus capitanes, primero fue renji que notifico de los hollows y de la salud de takasu "!no se fijo que estaba enferma!" renji le gritaba a kira contando lo mal capitán que era byakuya

"renji san no lo tomes tan mal ¿Qué tal si nos vemos donde siempre con hisagi para discutir (un bar)" dijo kira para tranquilizar al pelirrojo

"si voy, tu pagas" fueron las ultimas palabras del pelirrojo y fue a ver a la chica que estaba nerviosa por entrar a la oficina de su capitán.

Nagi entro con el corazón acelerado, tenia cosas que aclarar "capit… byakuya quiero que… me digas ¿que sientes al estar con migo?" su vos sonaba cortada, sus ojos enrojecidos de no dormir bien, se fijaron a los serenos ojos de kuchiki, callo por un momento muy inusual

"….. tu forma de ser y comportarte, me hicieron recordar a" el pecho de nagi, sintió un vuelco deseando que esa palabra no fuera mencionada

"hisana" la chica de inmediato, se comparo, eran de salud débil, sus modales eran estrictos y tradicionales, hasta sus estaturas, una lagrima apareció en su rostro y apretando los puños contesto

"las cosas buenas nunca duran" dijo de forma burlona, poniéndose a la defensiva, sin dejar teminar hablar al hombre con su ser mas expuesto.

Renji vio a lo lejos como la chica volvía a poner esa mirada vacia, igual a la que tenia cuando llego al gotei, supo de inmediato, quien confundía los sentimientos de nagi, pero ella tenia que decidir con quien quería estar, arriesgado fue al bar, para olvidar, un mal que compartía con nagi, el alchol "es terrible, solo ver a una persona y que sea la fe, que te tenga confiado"

"¿ver solo a una persona? Es ciego el sujeto ¡EL SAKE TE DEJO CIEGO?" un ebrio hisagui termino enredando las palabras haciendo que renji riera

"en fin señores, mejor voy a mi escuadron antes que olvide donde esta" salio zigzagueando y antes de llega a su dormitorio vio a nagi parada se veía pensativa, "será mejor que despiertes temprano, tienes que mostrarme, que tan fuerte eres" los ojos de nagi se iluminaron, renji siempre apoyándola, motivándola, sigio su camino

-esta super tomado, será un milagro si logra despertar- "soy una idiota" se decía a si misma al no saber a quien querer.

Por la mañana, byakuya había ya pedido el te al personal, cuando vio a nagi llevar dos tasas de humeante café, tan motivada como siempre "renji, rápido, esto te hara despertar" le hablada a un teniente en mal estado

"jamás debi decirte que entrenaríamos, siento que voy a morir" tomo del café, sintiendo nauseas "sabe horrible" :p "jajaja te comprendo" masajeo su espalda para confortarlo.

Lejos del escuadron decididos a entrenar, una figura familiar se acerco a ellos para notificar."!renji, ichigo necesita ayuda, Origime…. Rukia dio detalles a su amigo aceptando la misión suicida, nagi iria para vengar a su familia…

Era incomodo para nagi ver la mirada de lastima que emanaba ichigo, pensando en que estaba juzgando su salud, como siempre por debajo de los demás, sabia que si se hubiera quedado, estaría con el hombre que les dio a renji y a rukia esas capas para soportar la arena y el frio, la había herido y que la hizo sentir mas débil e insignificante que antes. "deja de verme ichigo ya se lo que estas pensando *si no fuera amiga de urahara, sus amigos no la habrían dejado venir* pero estas quivocado" hablo con tono afeminado y burlón.

Solo quería sentirse fuerte y por fin llevar acabo esa cuenta pendiente con los espadas que agredieron a su familia, por lo mientras decidió que no era tiempo de entrar en acción, solo miraba, ya rukia había exterminado al guardián de las noches y dejado atrás al shinigami perdido ashido kano, por fin estaban dentro de las noches y caminaban para ir a quien sabe donde, y mas por que renji trato de iluminar con un hado pero no fue de gran ayuda y se quedo atrás apenado ,ella intento lo mismo y fallo, como una fracasada quedo atrás con su amigo

"le di oportunidad rukia para que se luciera" dijo renji en voz baja para que su amiga escuchara, solo rio por el buen chiste….

"solo hay cinco caminos" dijo nell –claro que son cinco ¡yo se contar! enserio odio a los niños- el mal humor se nagi no mejoraba mientras avanzaban.

Renji hizo el cantico, para jurar volver a verse, todos tomaron caminos distintos menos los dos, "tienes esa mirada vacia y lo sabes" dijo renji, en verdad nagi no tenia intención de regresar, tenia tiempo practicando para terminar y… ya.

"no intentes, tienes que sobrevivir ¿entiendes renji? Eres mi fuerza, sin ti no hay propósito para que siga" renji contesto

"¿no escuchaste lo de antes? Estas sorda, me encontraras y resolveremos lo pasado e intentaremos un futuro" desapareció,

-renji y sus promesas- nagi camino donde había ido antes rukia. Metros atrás de su amiga estaba perdida sin luz, caminando a ciegas, una angustia aterradora domino su cuerpo, podía sentir esa presencia de antes, su cuerpo temblaba ante la energía de ese lugar, se sentía petrificada, -¿Qué es lo que me pasa?- no podía moverse, sus pasos eran pesados, minutos después de luchar con ella misma vio ese edificio,camino mas para ver a rukia dentro de el, mas adentro en la oscuridad una figura…. "¡rukia el no es KAIEN!" vio como ese espectro atacaba a su amiga, pero ella lo esquivaba, corrió para estar a su lado.

"yo te conozco…. Si solo gin, nos hubiera dejado matarte, no serias hoy un dolor de cabeza" Rukia entendía de que hablada el espada con aspecto humano "tenemos un encuentro pendiente" dijo rukia al saber que kaien no tenia descanso "la oferta de darte mi vida ya no esta en pie" salieron las dos chicas a buscar pelea

nagi activo su shikai "diamante sobre agua, orquídea florece"

(no recuerdo el de rukia sorry ) sus ataque no hacian daño alguno ni los diretos que mas bien le daban cosquillas, rukia parecía tener calma en comparación con su compañera, que atacaba para ser sorprendida con la misma fuerza, parecía que esperaba ser lastimada en todo momento, en un golpe dr suerte golpeo la mano de aaroniero, dejando a la vista su grotesco brazo, si podía llamar asi, el arremetió con un golpe dejando atrás a nagi y uso ese tiempo para activar su bankai

"diamante sobre agua, florece orquídea y aférrate al cielo" la sangre que escurría de sus heridas paro de caer sosteniéndose en el aire y con un movimiento de manos las gotas las convirtió en hilos finos que uso para hacer una abertura en el techo para que la luz entrara y ayudar a su amiga que estaba haciendo todo el trabajo, por fin rukia podía ver la verdadera forma de aaroniero , nagi en ese momento pierde las ganas de luchar, apunto de ser atacada por la espada enemiga detiene la punta del tridente con sus manos mandanda una descarga eléctrica mediante el y siendo cortada en el cuello con la punta del artefacto, esos segundos ganados hicieron que rikia recuerde palabras dichas por kaien .

"devora" fueron las palabras dichas por aaroniero que hacen emerger una masa repulsiva y nauseabunda del cuerpo del espada

"odio el pulpo y sus ventosas y como se mueven" dijo nagi temblando de aversión y este a tomar la forma de kaien para liberar su zampakuto y después dando un salto velos pateando a la chica y empalando a rukia que rompe su espada haciendo congelar al noveno espada diciendo con pocas fuerzas

"Ya recuerdo dónde yace realmente mi corazón... Dentro de ti existe realmente el cuerpo de Kaien-dono, no obstante, Kaien-dono no existe en ese cuerpo, eso es porque el corazón de Kaien-dono...¡Está dentro de mi! Adios, Espada" por fin habían derrotado a su enemigo

Nagi se encontrada en un rincón escupiendo sangre, sin su bankai activado, al tratar de levantarse y ver rukia inconsciente llega a la escena un nuevo espada que tiene la mas firma intención de aniquilar a su amiga, corre y chocan puño con puño tratando de usar la habilidad de su shikai, pero no podía ante el nuevo contrincante…-rompió mi muñeca - pensó nagi al recibir el impacto con su mano , pero no fue asi solo la disloco un poco (jajaja un poco) intento atenuar el punzante dolor, masajeando el area afectada, pero fue sorprendida por un golpe en cara, exactamente en el pómulo, solo mostraba una sonrisa desquiciada, y de otro golpe la dejo a lado de rukia se acerco primero a la shinigami inconsiente y trato de enterrar su espada en su cuerpo pero nagi recibió el corte en su abdomen y riendo le dijo "¿crees que va a deternerme?" Lanzo una descarga mas al cuepo de zommari, haciéndolo enojar, por la necedad de la chica, intento de nuevo llegar a rukia pero el cuerpo de nagi detuvo la espada de nuevo unos centímetros arriba de la primera incisión haciendo lo mismo que antes, sin hacer efecto alguno ya que se trataba de en gemelo del sonido,

Apunto de ser atravesada llego Byakuya para interferir con el ataque a su hermana, "¿Cómo esta rukia?" pregunto de espaldas a nagi

"no puedo sentir sus signos vitales" repondio con los ojos llorosos

"la ayuda viene en camino aleja a rukia de aquí" pidió kuchiki

"esta bien capitán" al alzar en brazos a rukia por el esfuerzo la sangre de sus recientes heridas brotaba a gran escala, pero no dijo nada, regreso a su lado pero no fue de gran ayuda de hecho le estorbo al dejar que rukia fuera mnipulada por zommari

"son igual de orgullosos ustedes dos shinigamis, nombrándonos a nosotros los hollows como los malos"

"el orgulloso eres tu" respondió de inmediato byakuya dondole el ultimo golpe.

Hanataro aun con la herida recién hecha por rukia intento sanar sus heridas , mientras nagi iría en busca de renji, antes de irse byakuya la freno con un hado 61 (creo o_ó?) dejándola inmóvil, "¿Qué p$%$&$as te pasa?, trato de ir con mis amigos ¡sueltame!" reclamo enojada

"lo hare,, solo si terminas de escuchar lo que tenia que decirte ese dia" nagi dejo de luchar contra las ataduras

"¿crees que cambie en algo lo que siento?" dijo con la mirada fija en el piso, byakuya solto el conjuro y contesto mientras caminaban

"quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, necesito escucharte, eres el lugar donde encuentro paz… otra vez" hanataro sintió que la platica era un poco incomoda ya que implicaba al capitán byakuya asi que intento ver a otro lado, cantar en voz alta, lo que fuera para no escuchar

"no puedo pensar en ti en este momento, dame tu mano" tomo la mano herida de byakuya y corto su falda amarrando y deteniendo momentáneamente la hemorragia de esa area, después gracias a su shumpo desapareció.

-gin ¿Qué tenia que ver el con que no me mataran?- pensaba mientras buscaba a renji, que regresaba junto al capitán mayuri

"sabia que nos volveríamos a ver" salto para abrazar a su amigo

"¿Por qué vienes con mayuri e ishida? Renji le conto en resumen su travesía y como el exentrico capitán había curado a su hija y a ellos , rukia hizo su encuentro después de haber derrotado a rudonbon "eres grande rukia" abrazo a su amiga

"me diste un gran susto" iniciaban a platicar cuando una voz fastidiante interrumpió

"asi que sobre viviste como estos débiles" dijo mayuri al ver las malas condiciones de nagi "puedo ayudarte con esas heridas" ofresia su *ayuda*

"no gracias, capitán, asi como curo a nemu, prefiero morir antes de que me toque"

"como quieras, nemu es hora de irnos" le dijo a su hija que empujaba una gran torre de cosas dentro de un carruaje"

Estaban débiles, intentando recuperar fuerzas, enfrente del cuerpo congelado del jefe de los exequias (hice mi tarea bien ¿verdad) pero un golpe dejo fuera de combate a renji y rukia fue tomada por yammi ante los ojos de una exhausta nagi. No sabia que hacer la shinigami, Chad también salio herido , pero byakuya llego de nuevo a salvar a su hermana –instinto de hermano mayor - repiro un pico mas tranqila al ver la ayuda de byakuya asi que ella corrió al lado de renji para levntar su cara y ponerla entre sus brazos "tenia que ser yo la que recibiera ese ataque" recargo su frente a la de el, dejando caer unas lagrimas, mientras isane se acercaba

"no eres responsable de nadie"rio renji adolorido

-esta imagen simpre la imagine de otra manera- "lo dejoen tus manos" le dijo a kotetsu mientras caminaba en medio de kenpachi y byakuya

"mujer idiota ¿Qué haces en medio de los dos¿" pregunto kenpachi molesto

"deberías saber donde estas parada" dijo byakuya con palabras frias.

"disculpe capitán zaraki, quiero decir algo antes de quitarme, pero mis palabras no son para usted"

"tienes siete segundos para hablar y ya llevas tres" dijo kenpachi sosteniendo su espada

"juro que si alcanzo a estar con vida, para cuando esta pelea termine, quiero que sepas que jamas te dejare y tendre el valor de decirte cara a cara cuanto te quiero… lo siento tanto" señalo a los dos hombres que no entendían bien las palabras que nagi acababa de decir, un poco mas lejos renji pudo deducir que significaban sus palabras

"!dentengala capitán esta apunto de…"

ella hizo un conjuro "hado 1 repulsion" hizo una ola de energía aventando una corta distancia a los capitanes mientras ella con un salto veloz activaba su bankai de nuevo "diamante de agua, sobre orquídea, florece y aférrate al cielo" grito mientras una ráfaga de sangre posaba frente a ella y sus tatuajes coloridos se pintaban rojo y negro.

Formo pequeñas esferas que uso como proyectiles contra yammi que debilito una de sus extremidades, formo unas cuerdas que uso como cables para cortar una de sus manos, llegando a su limite de poder "como yo esta sangre hierve" su risa se volvió sadica y desenfocada. "estas a punto de ver el fin junto a la familia takasu" los hilos de sangre se expandieron formando una red y por la temperatura que se percibía nagi no mentia. Su mano se ministraba extendida pero al cerrar su mano la red cayo sobre el numero cero, provocándole quemaduras haciendo rabiar a este y que creciera de tamaño, fueron solo pocos segundos lo que duro el ataque de ella, pero lo suficiente para que yami, la azotara en el suelo….

…

Se podía escuchar el canto de las aves, pero todavía no amanecía –definitivamente estoy viva, por que siento el cuerpo molido- habían pasado tres semanas desde que la lucha contra aizen habie terminado, pero Nagi no pudo festejar la victoria, tomo asiento en la camilla en el escuadrón cuatro mientras frotaba sus manos por toda su cara tratando de entrar en razón "es hora de ir a casa" suspiro y se puso de pie, mientras hanataro entraba para tratar de detenerla

"yakushi san, por favor, regrese a descansar" una mirada incomoda dirigió nagi a hanataro

"estoy tan sana y llena de energias que podría cortarte en cuadritos" vio como el chico entraba en pánico "eso dirían los subordinados de zaraki ¿no?, que tal si vamos con un superior para que me de el alta, quiero regresar a mi vida" hanataro acepto.

Antes de hacer su confesión frente a esa persona especial, pregunto cuando, donde estaría para poder planear todo, en medio de los preparativos medito un poco "gin salvo mi vida, el dio la orde que no me mataran, era un ser incomprendido, tratare de vivir al maximo gin, gracias por regalarme algo mas de vida". Estaba lista su corazón latia muy rápido y sus manos sudaban . Estaba frente a el…

…

¿a cual elegirían ustedes? ¿al energico teniente? ¿al elegante capitán? Lo sabran en lossiguientes dos finales alternos. Apliquen en la historia el que mas les guste, en lo personal , prefiero los dos XD


	7. FINAL ALTERNO1

FINAL 1

El simple hecho de saber que a unos metros delante de ella, estaba la persona con la que tenia que manifestar sus mas aprensivos sentimientos que había guardado, hacia que su latido fuera cada vez mas rápido y sus namos sudaran como de costumbre, tomo aire y guardo la espiración, acercándose mas a su destino, junto valor y toco la puerta y al abrir se encontró con unos ojos conocidos, los ojos que la salvaron de no morir gracias a su acto de rebeldía , le debía esa explicación, mas que a otra persona, camino con delicadeza, para no alterar su trabajo, aun era temprano y dijo ….

"buenos dias capitán kuchiki, ¿puedo hablar con usted? Su rostro reflejaba desolación

"por las formalidades que toma, ya se de que trata esta platica" dirigió sus palabras desde su escritorio el capitán, nagi se acerco para pararse a su lado y el hizo lo mismo poniéndose de pie

"me enseñaste a valorar la persona que era y mas odiaba al mismo tiempo, a demostrar que podía hacer, y aceptar quien soy, pero… no puedo ser esa persona para ti" byakuya aproximo su mano a la mejilla de nagi y seco las lagrimas que abatían su rostro

"Mi instinto...Es...Proteger mi propio orgullo, Eso es todo." volvió a tomar asiento y sigui leyendo el papeleo pendiente, como si nada hubiese pasado aceptando la realidad.

Nagi corrió con ukitake para preguntarle que misión había emprendido renji "fue a karakura con rukia para cuidar la casa de ichigo e inoue, que saldrán por motivos no esclarecidos bunny chan"

–yachiru gracias a ti este apodo jamás me dejara- "disculpe capitán ¿puedo servir de apoyo a mis compañeros?" pregunto angustiada por que sus sentimientos no fueran revelados a tiempo

"mmmmmm ¿no haras falta en tu escuadron?" nagi con sonrojo contesto

"capitán. No soy tan importante soy la séptima en el puesto de jerarquía" ukitake solo afirmo abriendo la puerta para que fuera a karakura.

En medio del túnel recordaba, como se dio cuenta del hombre que exixtia en su corazón

* * *

"_nemu san, mientras tomas muestras ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" _

"_Esta bien yakushi san, solo no te muevas"_

"_si tuvieras que elegir __entre__ mi capitán y mi teniente ¿a quien elegirías?"_

"_no sabria decirte ya que no los conozco bien pero, si piensas por el lado genético el capitán byakuya gana la contienda, renji es muy vulgar y ordinario"_

"_!no es cierto, es divertido, alegre, leal, tierno, son palabras que byakuya jamás a leído en un diccionario"_

-mi reacción fue muy obvia- rio para si misma.

* * *

Renji estaba sentado en la sala de orihime, tratando de ver la televisión, pero no sabia usar el control remoto -seguramente nagi no me perdonara cuando despierte y no me vea- meditaba en el sofá –rukia me dejo solo, por cuidar la casa de ichigo, que fue de excursión con sus amigos, Chad, ishida y orihime- levanto los pies para recargarlos en la mesa de centro. sonó el timbre renji se paro enseguida tratando de buscar pelea.

Y al abrir la puerta vio la figura de nagi atra vez de la luz ocaso "no podía estar un dia mas sin mi cómplice, no quiero un filosofo en mi vida, quiero un compañero" salto a los brazos del pelirrojo que la esperaban con ansias y el le dijo al oído

"sabia que darias el segundo el paso" se besaron de forma tierna, permaneciendo juntos un rato mas mientras veían como la luna se situaba encima de ellos

-todo surge de manera natural, entre los dos, nuestros juegos, las palabras- veía lo fijamente" eres el único que sabe, quien soy yo, quien no soy, y que es lo que quiero ser", cuando nagi quiso separase y renji la jalo dándole pequeños y cortos besos haciendo que ella se sonrojara

"Estuve aullando a la estrella, pero no tuve valor para ir a tomarla" dijo renji con el final de la travesía

"si eres salvaje, pensé que atacarías de esa misma forma" mientras giraba su cuerpo, tratando de engañar a su amigo

"Puedes batallar contra mis besos pero no puedes luchar si estas bajo esta luna" tomo por sorpresa sentándola en la mesa del comedor, "te vez mas sexy con tu cabello suelto" dejando libre el cabello de la chica

"me dijiste que zabimaru te daba un nuevo tatuaje cada vez que lograbas algo y desde que te volviste teniente no he visto ninguno nuevo" subió la mano por el pecho de renji y abrió con lentitud la camisa buscando un nuevo dibujito "tal vez…. Esta mas abajo" siguió quitando la hebilla de su cinturón mientras besaba el cuello del pelirrojo

"nuestra amistad esta a un paso de ser arruidana" rio renji mientras acariciaba las piernas de nagi

-jamás supe mirar tus ojos y hoy no puedo evitarlo- beso a renji jugando con su lengua esperando que el olvidara esa amistad y que sus manos se perdieran el ella

"no es justo, no veo tus tatuajes tramposa" le quito la blusa sin reserva

"¿quieres buscar?" el acerco su cara pero inicio besando el cuello de nagi pasando su lengua por el sugar mas sensible de oreja, mientras bajaba uno de los tirantes de su ropa interior con su mano con suavidad,

"tal vez estén mas escondidos esos tatuajes" quito por completo el top dejando expuesta a su compañera y asi fue como inicio la diversión.

Nagi estaba vestida solo con la camisa de renji y se acerco a el que estaba sentado en el sofá grande "jamás pensé que estaría en un momento tan perfecto"el la jalo y recostó sobre sus pierna en el sillón

Renji dijo "te amo, eso no puede ser mas perfecto" ella se quedo callada y se sento en sus piernas

"lo es, por que yo también te amo" se abrazaron y acostaron en el sofá "no hay que decir nada, solo que date dentro de mi" de nuevo iniciaban con caricias subidas de tono

Esa noche renji demostró que era la persona que ella esperaba, siendo espontaneo, salvaje y alocado, haciéndola reir en todo momento.

* * *

un dato curiso es que los dos son pelirrojos de *fuego* , espero les agradara este final y sino existe otro jejeje


	8. FINAL ALTERNO2

FINAL 2

Por los pasillos del escuadron ocho se veía la pequeña figura de una mujer correr hasta topar con el teniente de ese lugar "hisagui san ¿esta seguro que el tiene que ir a esa misión mañana? "

hisagui sonrio "si, estoy muy seguro además ira rukia san" mañana seria el dia en el que cumpliría su promesa, espero con entusiasmo la salida del sol decidida a todo Nagi estaba en la puerta para ir al mundo de los vivos cuando vio al pelirrojo acercarse "siempre eres puntual renji, ¿puedo hablar con tigo unos momentos?" se veía decaída

"no quiero saber que soy el culpable de tu cara triste" en ese momento ella empezó allorar

"¿triste? Estoy eternamente agradecida, por que salvaste mi vida, estando herido" renji trataba de comprender lo que expresaba, pero era difícil para ella decir la verdad "siempre fuiste, mi amigo, apoyándome en todo momento, teniendo fe en mi" sus ojos se tornaban rojos y formaba un nudo en su garganta haciendo una pausa en su discurso "eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida pero …. No te quiero de la manera que mereces" vio a los ojos de renji que respondio

"Estuve aullando a la estrella, pero no tuve valor para ir a tomarla" puso su mano en el cabello de nagi "siempre te apoyare, aun si no estoy en tu destino", ya nagi quería llorar por las palabras de aliento

"eres un gran amigo" decía mientras brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos

"no soy tu amigo….."vio la reacción de la chica y supo que debía continuar "soy el MEJOR amigo que cualquier ser podría tener" ella limpio su rostro y abrazo al shinigami que sentía una desolación enorme, por no haber sido el quien estuvieran en los pensamientos de su su amiga

"será mejor que el capitán jamas te haga llorar, por que si no tendre una platica muy acalorada con el" mostro una sonrisa triunfante, escondiendo su desconsuelo "tienes que decirle, mereces ser feliz ¿entiendes?" ella solo asintió por que no podía hablar "no eres responsable de lo que siento, no cargues con los problemas de los demás" solto el abrazo y beso su frente "intentare olvidar, pero estaras simpre en mis pensamientos tratare de estar tranquilo sabiendo que tu eres feliz" dio la vulta para ir a karakura, nagi also la mano en señal de despedida y dijo

"cudate renji y gracias por todo". Por fin esa confesión que la torturaba había sido revelada, ahora tenia que encontrarse con su destino.

* * *

Nadie en su escuadrón esperaba su visita, por eso cuando llego varias personas se acercaron para hacerle notar la preocupación que les había hecho sentir

"nagi san sus poderes son asombrosos"

"hanataro dijo que era tan fuerte como el teniente"

"¿me da su autógrafo?" dijo un shimigami mostrando su espalda, haciendo que ella riera con un volumen alto, que se escucho en todos los pasillos inclusive en la oficina del escuadron seis, alterando el orden del lugar molestando al capitán

"el escuadrón seis sobresale de los demás por seguir las reglas" de inmediato todos siguieron con sus deberes, regreso a su oficina dejando abierta la puerta, viendo desde lejos a nagi que se acercaba mas a su donde estaba, antes de entar dijo

"¿capitan…Puedo hablar con usted?" a byakuya le extraño el trato formal pero acepto la petición, ella recorrió las puertas y se quedo callada por un momento

"...Tienes una impecable forma comunicarte con los superiores, pero apesta tu forma de hablar con las mujeres" se dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de byakuya, en ese momento llego la teniente matsumoto para saludar a su amiga haciendo una espresion de sorpresa al ver al capitán sonreir, huyendo por confundir la expresión con sadismo cerrando las puertas de nuevo. Byakuya hablo con voz tranquila

"acepto tu reproche ¿dime entonces como debo hablarte?" nagi se acerco un poco mas para quedar enfente del escritorio

"es mas un consejo que una petición, jamás compares a las personas" recargo las manos en la mesa e inclino su cuerpo rara acercar su cara un poco mas a la de su capitán "solicito permiso, para que usted haga una visita fuera de horario de trabajo" hablo cerca de su oído levantando la mano con un papel donde estaban los datos con las llaves de la casa

"yo quiero que uses esto" le dio una cajita grande con un moño verde, ella salio entes del sereiei. y el espero con ansias el fin de su jornada.

Mientras arreglaba su residencia con velas, cientos de ellas y telas vaporosas recordaba como su amiga matsumoto delato sus sentimientos -cuando llegue con shunsui y la vi en el bar le pregunte...

* * *

"matsumoto san ¿si tuvieras que elegir hipotéticamente entre mi teniente y mi capitán a quien elegirías?" la shimigami voluptuosa le sirvió sake para poder contestar

"veamos…. Renji es mi amigo y es divertido pero byakuya es guapo, pero frio egoísta, narcisista y aburrido, simpre habla con metáforas extrañas y…

"perdón amiga, pero no entiendes por que eres muy superficial y simple"

"ya veo nagi chan….. ¿te gusta alguien del sereitei?"

"si matsumoto, mas sake ¿por favor?"

* * *

-El mismo capitán salvo que dijera su nombre en medio del bar" rio para si misma.

Mientras se vestia con un kimono azul muy colorido y se maquillaba pensando que tenia tiempo para lucir bonita para su ser querido, abrió la caja y vio unos aretes con forma del embajador alga con pena ajena los uso , subió sus medias, algo de perfume y llego byakuya encontrándola a medio vestir "se suponía que tenias que llegar en media hora y estoy medio desnuda" trato de cerar su vestimenta pero la mano de byakuya agarro la suya por la muñeca

"creo que asi es mas intimo nagi" en vestia de blanco, y su cabello al natural, sin ningún adorno lucia tan bien que de inmediato nagi se ruborizo tratando de no verlo los ojos, "tus aretes lucen bien" nagi cruzo el vestido tapando la vista del capitán

"¿me veo bonita?" sonrio para el

–esa sonrisa- para byakuya era perfecta y el sonido de su risa era algo que siempre quería escuchar. Se acerco para acomodar su cabello y tocar los pendientes bajando su mano por el cuello de la chica, viendo como respondia con las caricias y acerco su boca a la de nagi, ella recibió su lengua con ternura sus labios eran dulces, parecía que ese beso lo esperaban desde que se conocieron, el la abrazo con seguridad, por fin era suya "nagi , quiero que sepas que eres capas de quitarme el aliento, robaste mi corazón, me tienes en tus manos, te dare todos los sentimientos que tenia reservados ocultos en mi mas profundo ser, te amo"

Nagi camino a la sala donde había arreglado de forma romántica con vista al estanque que reflejaba la luna tomo asiento en una de las alfombras que había puesto y le dijo a byakuya "eres el único que sabe, quien soy yo, quien no soy, y que es lo que quiero ser" el hizo lo mismo y solo con mirarla y tomarla de la mano provocaba que ese capitán frio desapareciera, no podía expresar ese sentimiento de ternura, a cada momento que seguía ella

"me diste una nueva visión del mundo" le dijo mientras veian el cielo

"te amo byakuya" no había mas que decir, el miedo de los dos no exixtia, ella se quito los aretes y beso la mejilla de byakuya mientras pasaba su pierna del otro lado para estar sobre el, acaricio su cabello acomodándolo hacía atrás del rostro y viendo sus finos rasgos, sus ojos claros clavados en los suyos estaba impactada

"toda mi vida cambia si estas tu" el noto que ya el vestido de nagi no cubria nada, su piel tenia un color tan pálida por la luz de la noche, rodeo su cintura con su brazo y junto mas su cuerpo al de el, ella rodeo su cuello entre sus brazos besándose de nuevo, con pasión sin dejar espacio entre ambos sus lenguas parecían conocerse desde antes efectuando una rutina, al mismo ritmo y velocidad, byakuya hizo un movimiento de cuerpo dejando a nagi recostada entre las sabanas, se veía tan encantadora, alzo con suavidad deslizando las medias de sus piernas, para tocar la piel desnuda por primera vez de ese zona

-tanto tiempo esperando esto- se quito la bata era tan atractivo, junto su cuerpo al de ella entrelazado una de sus manos con la que tenia el de apoyo, ella rosaba con su mano libre el pecho de byakuya, mientras el bajaba el tirante de su cordinado con delicadeza viendo por fin el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera .

Abrazados platicaban cuando byakuya toco un tema delicado "lo mas correcto ahora es que seas mi prometida" nagi tomo asiento impactada por la declaración, cubriéndose con la sabana

"jajaja la noche es joven" tiro de la sabana para descubrir a byakuya , que no le importo en absoluto "además es mas divertido vivir en el pecado" mordió sauvemente uno de los pectorales de byakuya e inmediatamente solto un gemido, alzando a la chica dejándola sobre el y comensar de nuevo las caricias subidas de tono…

ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho de byakuya, descansando tranquila por haber encontrado, la estabilidad emocional que había buscado desde hace tiempo encontrándolo, con la persona que jamás pensó que tendría algún gusto en común solo el dolor de la perdida.

Esa noche byakuya demostró ser la persona que ella esperaba siendo dulce, tierno y sutil, procurando darle ese romance que ella necesitaba, haciéndola sentir segura y protegida.

* * *

un dato curios es, que sus espadas tienen nombre de flor, espero les gustara este final, por que a mi si.


End file.
